


why do bad things happen on field trips

by Newregistration



Series: percy jackson on the world wide web [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Advice, Author does not agree with characters' opinions, Bad Advice, Book 1: The Lightning Thief (Percy Jackson), Brief Mention of Suicide, Chatting & Messaging, Gen, Internet, Mentions of Cancer, Mentions of Mental Illness, Prequel, Stigmatization of Mental Illness, Trolls, Yancy Academy, google search history
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:41:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23664811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Newregistration/pseuds/Newregistration
Summary: how to nkow fi youre hallucinatinghow to know if you’re hallucinatingmy teacher tried to kill me and now no one knwos who she is10:51 ambest friend yling to melying tells10:53 amPercy's internet history during that fateful field trip with Yancy.
Relationships: Chiron & Percy Jackson, Percy Jackson & Grover Underwood
Series: percy jackson on the world wide web [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1681645
Comments: 16
Kudos: 117





	why do bad things happen on field trips

**Author's Note:**

  * For [r1ptides](https://archiveofourown.org/users/r1ptides/gifts).



**Google Search Results**

weather today  
6:54 am

why do bad hthings happen to me on feild trips  
why do bad things happen to me on field trips  
are there cannons at the met  
7:13 am

cute cats  
cute cats calming  
how to not get in trouble at school  
funny  
funny pest  
funny pet videos  
cute sheep gods  
cute sheep dogs  
border collies  
dog costumes  
r/dogswithjobs  
7:24 am

who do i kill my classmate

how to kill someone without getting in trouble  
8:38 am

met museum map  
8:52 am

how is latin class important irl  
10:02 am

weird weather new yourk

weird weather climate change?  
10:43 am

how to nkow fi youre hallucinating  
how to know if you’re hallucinating  
my teacher tried to kill me and now no one knwos who she is  
10:51 am

best friend yling to me  
lying tells  
10:53 am

i dont remember one of myteachers  
signs of schizophrenai  
dementia simptoms  
dementia 12yo  
brian tumor  
11:03 am

ask dcotors reddit  
11:15 am

**Log in to post or comment.  
Don’t have an account? Sign up here.  
Log in as bluecatlover06?  
YES**

**Need Advice: Erevyone else remebmers my prealgebra teacher, but I dont am I crazy?**

Posted by **bluecatlover06** 1 hour ago

(12M) it's halfway through the school yr,I swear I have never seen my prealebgra teacher before. Everyone else says they know her, but I have never seen her before, and I remember being in mqth and learning things (kind of), I am definitely not good at math but I was not sleeping in class or anythin I have never seen her before why does everyone say she has been here the whole year. but it definitely wasnt’ her in class all year. This woman did not teach me polynomials, I dont recognize her at all and everyone thinks im crazy when I bring it up. why does everyone know this woman when I swear I have never seen her in my life? Please help me I feel like I have gone insane. I have no idea what's going on. do you think I have a brain tumor? I have been looking at WebmD not stop I dont know hwhat to do

[Page 1 of 20]

[<< **1** 2 3 4 5 … 20 >>]

 **specialkkcereal** 1 hour ago

I hope this is joke bc this is a scary concept

 **comicsansss** 1 hour ago

me too ;;;;

 **wishiwasanonn** 1 hour ago

This is obviously a joke, he’s a twelve year old

 **trollhunter546** 42 minutes ago

This is totally a troll. No one just forgets a person/

 **cranberryytartarsauceb** 1 hour ago

This sounds like Capgras Syndrome [link]. People with Capgras have a delusion that a friend, spouse, partner, family member, or pet was replaced by an imposter (in this case, your teacher). I would look into getting a psychiatrist to diagnose you.

 **RollRoll54** 1 hour ago

Excuse me, what is your username. That sounds gross af

 **freudforpresidente** 1 hour ago

But Capgras has a comorbidity for schizophrenia. Plus, only girls have capgras

 **cranberryytartarsauceb** 1 hour ago

Not true, just more common in females. But no one should take psychiatric advice from someone whose username supports Sigmund Freud.

 **bbgirlllygrill** 48 minutes ago

Wikipedia says thats outdated. 3-2 female to male ratio. OP could have it.

 **freudforpresidente** 20 minutes ago

*Ironically supports freud you b-tch

 **[OP] bluecatover06** 30 minutes ago

oh god I hope not. Is it traetable at least

 **Kray-zglue2** Edited 50 minutes ago

ngl tho i think you’re a twelve yo whose joking lol  
EDIT: In case you’re not joking, maybe you have a brain tumor. My (late) dad had a brain tumor, and he had really weird behavior because of it (everyday confusion, acting bizarrely - he didn’t remember where the chickens at our farm were, etc). You’re kinda young, but cancer can come at any age. In any case, SEE A DOCTOR NO MATTER WHAT.

 **parenthesesoftheparentha-seas** 48 minutes ago

Ah sorry about your dad though

 **porkfrreeforthirtydays** 43 minutes ago

I’m sorry for your loss. I also lost my mom in this way, she had a brain tumor as well.

 **animalloverr23** 21 minutes ago

F cancer

 **xXliaraisaQTXx** 20 minutes ago

F cancer x2

 **[OP] bluecatlover06** 29 minutes ago

we don’t have insurance though. Havent been to the doctor in a while tbh

 **rugretregrut** 26 minutes ago

Lovely - we’ll just have an undiagnosed schizophrenic running around everywhere haha. Real talk: some places will give you income-based costs

 **fuglyribbd** 1 hour ago

maybe its bedbugs?

 **[OP] bluecatlover06** 3 minutes ago

Elaborate??

 **hathorismysugamomma** 1 hour ago

could be false memory syndrome

 **[OP] bluecatlover06** 1 minute ago

Is this dangrous?

 **yoyoyo33** 16 minutes ago

Sounds like a tumor. Probably is because you can’t type that well either. Were you always a bad speller? Any other weird behavior?

[Page 1 of 20]

[<< **1** 2 3 4 5 … 20 >>]

\--

**Need Advice: my prealgebra teacher tried to kill me?**

Posted by **bluecatlover06** 13 minutes ago

(12M) we where on a feild trip at the met when my prealebgra teacher attacked me, she was like a vampire or something. It seemed like she had fangs, my latin teacher was there too but he says ti never happened. She is not at my school anymore but why did no one do anything about this. Should I tell my mom about this? Why did my taecher not do anything afterward? Need advice on this please

[Page 1 of 2]

[<< **1** 2 >>]

 **candykanekart** 12 minutes ago

Troll.

 **skrrecher** 11 minutes ago ago

why?

 **candykanekart** 11 minutes ago

He literally jsut posted something about his math teacher like a few minutes ago

 **trollhunter546** 2 minutes ago

Defnitely a troll. TOLD YOU

 **barbellkuqeen** 11 minutes ago

I’m so sorry that no adults in your life are doing anything to help you. This is something that no twelve year old should go through. The way you described it sounds like it was a traumatic event for you. Everyone deserves to be happy and safe at school. I’m a school counselor, and I would just recommend that you reach out to your school counselor and see what services we provide. We may be able to point you in the right direction to get legal aid for this, too. And definitely tell your mom! This is something no parent would like to hear, but it would be necessary for her to know if anything were to proceed.

 **alphabearr** 10 minutes ago

Dont answer him, he’s a troll. He just posted something an hour ago with a completely different scenario for his prealgebra teacher.

 **ginormusdong** 1 minute ago

He still could have a brain tumor though.

 **[OP] bluecatlover06** 1 minute ago

Thank you so much for the advice! I wlli try to do that.

[Page 1 of 2]

[<< **1** 2 >>]

**Google Search Results**

capgras syndrome  
12:51 pm

am i making things up  
12:55 pm

…

fialing every class help  
failing every class help  
10:01 am

weather this week  
plane crashes atlantic  
1:21 am

...

how to pass school  
4:07 pm

…

funny cta vidoes  
funny cat videos  
funny  
ice melting  
9:07 pm

ocean sounds to sleep  
9:11 pm

…

youtube  
youtube funny  
fnuny vines  
funny vines  
10:25 am

exponent rules  
11:07 am

how to math  
11:12 am

am i crazy  
11:12 am

latin vrebes  
latin verbes  
what is the present praticiple  
what is the present parriciple  
2:03 pm

latin genitive case  
latin for dummies  
latin ffr complete idiots  
2:03 pm

how to ask a teacher for help  
5:23 pm

**_Log in_ to post or comment.**  
**Don’t have an account? Sign up _here_.**  
**Log in as bluecatlover06?**  
**YES**

**Need Advice: my freind was talking to a teacher about me?**

Posted by **bluecatlover06** 45 minutes ago

(12M) sorry if i make spelling mistakes im dyslexid.  
Baiscally i was goign for extra hlep in class overheard my best friend was talking, worried about me to favorite teacher said he was failing mr class and that I was in danger and how to keep me alive. I have not idea what this means why my best friend was doing that, I don’t usually eavesdrop but I am very confused

[Page 1 of 2]

[<< **1** 2 >>]

 **Nanaaaanana** Edited 23 minutes ago

r/hadastroke  
Edit: guys i know he’s dyslexic it was a joke

**12 replies (Click Here to Expand)**

**4152020** 41 minutes ago

Huh. Honestly, I’m stumped. Maybe they think you’re sick or something?

 **uwishiwasapurnbot** 39 minutes ago

Tbh it sounds like they think OP’s going to kill himself

 **yadayodayodel** 36 minutes ago

Ya that whole thing with keeping him alive… OP sounds like they dont think youre ok.

 **xX420Xx** 35 minutes ago ago

Yeah, OP should smile more so they dont report him to someone.

 **cardiacarrested** 31 minutes ago

Yea, i know from experience thats not ideal tbh

 **[OP] bluecatover06** 31 minutes ago

I dont t hink I seem depressed? But I did have a weird thing happen to me that no one believes when I say

 **Kray-zglue2** 44 minutes ago

I remember you, OP. honestly, probably they’re right that you might need help considering your post history ngl

 **Aqualady** 40 minutes ago

Hahaha had the same thought

 **yibs2000inator** 39 minutes ago

Yeah…. Looked at op’s post history,,, kinda concerning. Hopefully he gets the help he needs

 **lostboyardee** 19 minutes ago

Either this guy is a massive troll or has a reallyy fked up life

 **xXxXxXxXx** 5 minutes ago

He’s 12 guys. Op should just talk to his parents or whatever

[Page 1 of 2]

[<< **1** 2 >>]

**Google Search Results**

kindly ones  
kindly ones dangerous  
am i crazy  
ocean sounds to sleep  
8:02 pm

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! Decided to try out a little bit of a different style this time. Let me know if you like/dislike seeing the comments of other people on the internet replying to Percy.  
> also WOW FORMATTING IS HARDDD  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
